Guilty Crown: Illumination of the Heart
by GuiltyAC1
Summary: This is basically a season 2 of the events that transpired in the first series. But I didn't really feel right with the ending in season 1, so I altered it here. It's been vaguely told how Shuu managed to survive, along with Inori. It will be explained more in depth as the chapters go by!


**Phase: 01 - Genesis 2**

**Scene: Tennouzu First High School/ Class 2-A**

The sun is shining bright in the afternoon sky. The class is filled with a few different faces, and the entire room is incredible quiet. All that is heard is the chalk, grazing the blackboard with numerous strokes.

A boy with brown hair, and a lighter colored highlight running down the left side, looked out the window with his right arm supporting his head. The right arm shined in the sun's rays. A purple colored, crystallized arm that nobody seemed to really care about as if they already knew the situation.

This arm was the boy's void. The King's Heart, a void that harbors other voids, as well as the bad and good will the void carries.

* * *

**P.O.V - Shuu Ouma**

Hey guys, I'm Shuu Ouma in case you don't know yet. If you're looking at my arm, you might be wondering why is this here? Well 10 months ago I went through some tough times.

My childhood friend cut off my arm to gain the power I possessed for reasons that I won't go into for now. But 10 months back I was willing to sacrifice myself for someone. Something happened that allowed me to survive and I've been trying to find that reason for my survival for this entire time.

I turned my head and took a peak at my other classmates that I knew. A pink haired girl with crimson eyes that showed little emotion named Inori Yuzuriha. A beautiful wheel chair bound girl with long brown hair tied in a pony tail named Ayase Shinomiya.

A girl with short black hair and glasses named Kanon Kusama. A short haired outgoing guy named Souta Tamadate, and finally a popular guy with great speaking skills, a person who I've had trouble with in the past, Yahiro Samukawa.

There are three more that I know. Tsugumi Sendo, Arisa Kuhouin, and Hare Menjou. Tsugumi is down in the lower levels of the school. She is a very outgoing and optimistic girl.

Anytime I'm around her I always feel at ease for some reason. She always lightens the mood in the room. As for Kuhouin-san, I haven't seen her ever since the incident 10 months ago.

At times I really wonder how she's doing. We were on opposing sides, but I never held anything against her. Some times I wish I can go back in time to fix the entire mess between us.

Hare Menjou was my childhood friend who died 10 months ago in the incident I mentioned earlier. I miss her everyday of my life, and she was a big influence in my life as well. Her death changed my life forever, but I'm glad I met her.

I tilted my head down in grief but quickly picked it up again cheering myself up, and resumed to taking the notes down from the board.

* * *

**Scene change: Tennouzu High School/Field**

**Time passed: 1 hour later**

We see a wide track field, students jog around the field 2 times.

**P.O.V - Shuu**

As I jogged around the field, I watched numerous girls do their activity for the gym period. I spotted Ayase, all alone doing absolutely nothing, although this wasn't her fault at all. She's a paraplegic, so she can't help it, but the look in her eyes show loneliness and regret. Regret for the fact that she can't do anything for herself.

Souta followed behind me and said with a perverted face,

"looking at the girls eh Shuu?"

I may be more sociable and confident now, but when these things are directed at me, I can't help but to sound troubled by it.

"N-No ofcourse not! I was just concerned about Ayase!"

Before Souta had a chance to reply, I turned up the speed, and quickly finished my rounds, ready to talk with Ayase.

* * *

**Scene change: Where Ayase is**

I walked to where Ayase was sitting, watching the girls take part in activity. Ayase saw me and I waved saying,

"Hey."

She looked at me with a sort of gloomy face, but that face immediately turned into a smile greeting me,

"Hey Shuu."

I knew full well that smile wasn't genuine. Ayase is a very kind girl, but she's also very tough and she has her pride. She wouldn't want someone like me to see her suffer like this.

I paused for a second and looked at her. She looked at me with suspicion and her cheeks became a light red, more like a pinkish color as she said,

"W-What? Why are you staring at me like that?" She began to cover her breasts that had been pretty loose in that t-shirt used for our daily gym activities.

"Pervert." She said to me with piercing eyes.

I came back to my senses with my face being washed in a red color.

"N-No thats not it at all! I wasn't looking there!"

"Then why are you staring at me like that!"

"No reason! I don't know myself!"

I ran out of things to say and immediately said afterwards,

"Stop accusing me of doing things I'm not! Anyway I came to talk to you about how you were doing."

"Hm? How I'm doing?"

"Yeah, you seemed pretty down over here, so I came to talk to you."

Ayase had that clumsy looking face after I said that. In her mind I knew she was embarrassed for being seen like that. She looked down with her fists clutching on her knees.

"...You saw me?"

"Yeah."

Ayase let out a small sigh almost as if she gave up trying to hide it. Her face then became the way it was before I arrived. That look of loneliness and regret tore me apart.

Ayase remained silent for a while, she then spoke out, "I'm sick of it."

My eyes widened.

"Eh?"

"I'm sick of not being able to do anything. Yes I'm able to pilot an endlave, I'm able to use my void, I'm able to do things with my wheelchair. But seeing these people go through daily activity like running, jumping, playing sports, it reminds me of the time I was able to do these things before the events of the Lost Christmas."

When the Lost Christmas was mentioned, I realized that I always wanted to know what happened to her to make her a paraplegic. But now I didn't need to ask. It was pretty clear that it happened in the Lost Christmas incident, so I wasn't as curious as before.

At a time like this, I wish I knew what to tell her to cheer her up, but nothing came to mind. The silence remained for a while until I could think of something to say. And the only thing I could say, was something I couldn't promise.

"I'll find a way..."

Ayase looked up at me in confusion. She heard me perfectly, but she wanted to hear it again for confirmation. I looked at her sternly without hesitation, I said it again.

"I'll find a way to make you walk again."

Ayase gave me the worried look. I tried my best to reassure her that I'd find a way to make her walk again. At this moment, I had no control of my body, nor did I even know what I was saying at this point. But the confident words continued to leak out like a cascade on a summer day.

After I finished, Ayase remained silent looking at me with a shocked expression. The intense moment was cooled down by her laughter, which made me feel a little embarrassed to preach all these things like a righteous fool.

But her laughter reassured me that I did my job. Her laugh came from the heart. It wasn't acted out to make me feel bad, it wasn't acted out to mask her regret, it was all genuine.

I smiled and shortly after she spoke the words that I didn't want to hear.

"I'll hold you to it then!"

"Eh?"

"You said you'll make me walk again, right? I'll look forward to the day I do walk again!"

I didn't answer, but my face told the entire story. I thought what the hell did I get myself into? Ayase's cheeks became a light red once again and she gave her brightest smile I have seen since I met her.

With this, I smiled right back. I can't say it was a fake smile, because I was truly happy that I gave her confidence, but at the same time I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, because I don't know how to return her mobility.

* * *

**Scene change: Empty Tokyo****street**

**Time: 2:15 PM**

****Two people walked down the streets of the empty city. A tall man with a long, red hood, and a girl with a white jacket, black shorts and leggings with black boots.

They walked along the streets facing straight forward.

* * *

**Scene change: About 700 meters from the 2 people**

A person in a white robe and shades walked up to an endlave and took his hand to feel the icy, cold metal. He slightly turned his head and he saw a person wearing a similar garment, with a green cap with his hand near his chest and bowed respectfully.

The person said aloud for the other to hear,"Admiral Kayan! We have located the test subjects! What do we do now?"

Admiral Kayan took his hand off the endlave and commanded the person,"Array, you control this endlave, we're leaving to attack right now. But approach with extreme caution."

Admiral Kayan walked past Array and said,"We aren't dealing with any random test subject. Know that fact."

"Sir!"

As Admiral Kayan walked up, behind him lit up about 30 endlaves ready to take action.

"Commence the operation!" yelled Admiral Kayan with his hand shooting forward.

The endlaves took off in pursuit of the 2 subjects before them.

* * *

**Scene change: Back to the 2 subjects**

The tall man in the red, long hood tilted his head, and saw 2 missiles launched at him and the girl.

"Tch!" The man grabbed the girl and began to run in an inhuman like speed, not only dodging the projectiles, but escaping the range of the explosions as well.

The girl seemed to enjoy being carried by the man, but she saw more missiles being launched and quickly said, "Scrooge! More of them!"

The man named Scrooge leaped onto the roof tops of many houses, attempting to make a faster escape. Although it never looked like GHQ wanted to kill these 2. More like they wanted to injure them, and take them captive.

Scrooge stopped and looked at the line of soldiers blocking his path while some of the endlaves blocked the other side. Scrooge looked at this and said, "Carol, stay close to me."

The young girl named Carol took about two steps closer to Scrooge as he began to formulate ideas in his head. He knew he had 2 options. To either surrender helplessly, or bust his way through.

Truthfully he didn't like the idea of either plan. He didn't want to give up like a coward, and he didn't want to bust through, killing all of them, which he knows he can. Carol looked up at Scrooge and called his name softly.

Scrooge slightly tilts his head at Carol. He saw Carol smile, and he automatically knew what he had to do.

"Scrooge...take my void..."

"I will...take away your soul!"

The ground below Scrooge and Carol began to light up with a huge circle, and the void light circled around those 2. Scrooge quickly forced his hand into Carol's chest that lit up.

"Ah!" Carol gave a sensual scream and she blushed lightly while her void was being extracted by Scrooge.

Scrooge's wrist became encased in crystal, and a large chainsaw sword came out of Carol's chest. Before any reactions to this phenomenon were given, Scrooge grabbed Carol and quickly ran to the endlaves that blocked their way.

Scrooge lifted up the void and it slashed the endlave in 2, destroying it. The explosion caused a chain reaction and destroyed a few others as well.

Admiral Kayan commanded all other endlaves to chase after Scrooge and Carol, because the soldiers without endlaves wouldn't be able to catch them with Scrooge's intense speed. Scrooge continued to run until he reached a fully populated city.

Scrooge ran and the commotion can be heard from Tennouzu High School.

* * *

**Screen change: Tennouzu High/Main Gate**

******Time: 2:30/Dismissal**

**P.O.V - Shuu **

****It was dismissal. Me, Inori, Ayase, and all the others gathered leaving the school. It was hot out, so I had to take off my school jacket, and leave my long sleeve dress up shirt, with my tie on. Its my same look that I had on my very second mission with the Undertakers.

We all talked and laughed as we exited the school gate, but while exiting we witnessed endlaves further down the block, with a man holding a girl with a chainsaw sword. The girl looked exhausted, as if she had just ran 10 miles.

I looked at the sword, and my eyes widened.

"That's...a void!" I said in shock. Everybody else heard me and looked on as well.

I didn't have to tell anyone to commence our usual plan. Everybody just knew what to do. We all locked eyes and gave a single nod.

As the 2 people approached me closer I folded up my right sleeve to reveal my void, the King's Heart. The man and girl spotted my arm, and they were in complete shock.

"That's a void!" The girl exclaimed with the little strength she had.

The void of that girl possessed automatically seeped its way back into her chest. My arm began to light up with cyan colored veins running down the arm to my finger tips, activating the void.

The man and the girl rushed directly passed me, not looking ahead, but looking directly at my void in astonishment.

My eyes remained directed at the source of the problem, the endlaves. My eyes narrowed and the void circle appeared below me. The kids surrounding the school witnessed this, and began to cheer my name.

That's right, I was the big talk of the school this time. My arm came across my face as if I was covering my mouth to cough. All of a sudden it jolted to my side with my palm wide open.

A void began to materialize from thin air, reaching its peak. As soon as the void finished materializing, I grabbed the handle and brought the sword up to my face, in the same gesture I used to appear like I was coughing.

My eyes, just like in the beginning, became a deep crimson color, and my hair flowed with the power the of two voids.

I quickly swung the sword back to my side. The void circle became bigger, the floor cracked beneath me, and the gust of wind increased. Guys had to use their hand to prevent dust from getting in their eyes, and the girls had to keep their skirts down to prevent others from seeing their modesty.

"There are two users of the Void Genome?" asked Admiral Kayan loudly.

The sensation of the blade felt all too familiar and it was relieving to know that I hadn't gone rusty, since I hadn't drawn a void since that incident 10 months ago. Inori's void, the Singer's Sword, I held it right in front of me in complete calmness.

"Rah!"

The void circle below me appeared and I leaped almost as if I was flying directly toward the endlave that rushed at me.

For more force I brought the sword behind me even more and then with all my strength, I forced it in front of me.

Woosh!

Crack!

Boom~!

The endlave was cut in half. As I moved forward to avoid the explosion about to land, I made a complete 360 with the sword and only initializing the void's long range strike as soon as the momentum was carried over to the targets.

Large explosions carried a chain reaction like a line of dominoes and explosions occurred one by one, lifting my hair back. I let go of the sword and it dematerialized back into my arm.

I picked myself up and with the fire surrounding the area, I looked at the man standing right in front of me. My hair flowed endlessly with the air that had been contaminated by polluting gases exhaled from the fire.

My eyes narrowed, and I asked him, "Who are you, and why are you after those two people?"

Without a word, he began to walk away. Without doing anything rash, I let him go, avoiding anymore destruction within the city.

I turned half way, with most of my side facing the school. I tilted my head more to look at the two people who ran from the endlaves.

The man's eyes and my own eyes locked on with each other, without either of us saying a word. This was my biggest encounter since my fight with my childhood friend, Gai Tsutsugami.

I don't know where this encounter will lead us, but it is definitely a meeting for the history books.

It was official. This was the start of the second creation story. This was the start...of Genesis 2.

* * *

This was it! My first chapter, How was it to you guys? Please tell me, if there's anything I can improve on, tell me.


End file.
